Living Sunerian Statue
The Living Sunerian Statue (リビングシュメール像 Ribingushumēru-zō) is an evil colossal living statue kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality The Living Sunerian Statue doesn't have much of a personality due to being simply being a living statue. It is however, very violent and aggressive against those it deems as a threat. History Debut: Awaken the Giant(s) Pt. 1 The Living Sunerian Statue was a giant statue that was in "The Graveyard" in Heck. Kunin, Gamoni and Garbage Monster stumbled upon it when looking for Majin Tuol. Kunin knew right away that it wasn't Majin Tuol and moved on. All seemed well....until the statue came to life. The Living Sunerian Statue saw Kunin, Gamoni and Garbage Monster and the battle across on the other side of the Graveyard and deemed them as intruders. The Living Sunerian Statue then charged... Awaken the Giant(s) Pt. 2 The Living Sunerian Statue then charged at Kunin, Gamoni and Garbage Monster. Kunin, Gamoni and Garbage Monster then fired their beams at the massive statue, but it took no damage whatsoever. The Living Sunerian Staute then swung it's sword at the three and fired it's laser eye beams at the three, but Kunin, Gamoni and Garbage Monster were quick enough to dodge. A certain terrorist then came out of nowhere and blasted a rocket launcher at the Living Sunerian Statue. This did nothing but piss it off more. The Living Sunerian Statue then leaped up and began to attack the other "intruders". Biker Jet Jaguar, TripGoji, Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan saw the giant statue coming and decided to ignore the Naruton horde for now and focus on the giant statue. TripGoji, Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan then flew up at the giant statue and bombarded it with all their attacks, but it still wasn't harmed. Biker Jet Jaguar stayed down behind to take care of the King Naruton that was attacking. The Living Sunerian was then attacked swarms of possessed Narutons and Deutalios's and even bomber several times, but was still standing. Kunin and Gamoni saw the ongoing attack against the giant statue and felt helpless. They didn't know what to do fight against it. Garbage Monster, having enough of the Living Sunerian Statue's attacks and the torment, decided to sacrifice himself to destroy the statue. Garbage Monster ran up and started bashing the statue, inflicting some damage on it. Unfortunately, the Living Sunerian Statue reached up and grabbed Garbage Monster with it's hand and then threw him across the battlefield, sending him against a pit of space garbage. As he fell, the Living Sunerian Statue laughed. Enraged, Kunin charged at the Living Sunerian Statue. The Living Sunerian Statue then tossed Kunin aside, knocking him out unconscious. However, a few minutes later, the Living Sunerian Statue would regret making that mistake. As Kunin and Gamoni fled, out from the ground came out the giant ancient stone warrior; Majin Tuol! Scared for it's life, the Living Sunerian Statue then continuously fired it's laser eye beams at Majin Tuol, but it was no use. Majin Tuol then slashed at the Living Sunerain Statue, mortally wounding the Living Sunerian Statue. The Living Sunerian Statue then fell down and exploded, finally killing the colossal statue once and for all. Powers & Weapons * Sword & Shield: The Living Sunerian Statue carried around a sword and shield. * Invulnerability: The Living Sunerian Statue was very strong and durable, capable of even withstanding several bombings against it. * Beam Resistance: The Living Sunerian Statue was heavily resistant against beams, so it could only be beaten by melee-based attacks. * Eye Beams: The Living Sunerian Statue could fire laser beams from it's eyes. Trivia * The idea of the Living Sunerian Statue came to Gallibon the Destroyer during the summer. * Originally the Living Sunerian Statue was going to have a specific name, but it felt unneeded, so it's current name stuck. * The Living Sunerian Status looks identical to the Sunerian Queen from A Space Godzilla in appearance, but as a statue. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Genderless Category:Female Personality Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)